


Un(thorny) Rose

by twinsomnia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Friendzoned Miya Atsumu, M/M, Miya Atsumu POV, Moving Miya Atsumu, Romance, SakuAtsuAngstWeek2021
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsomnia/pseuds/twinsomnia
Summary: Omi-kun, saat kutanya, "Mawar tanpa duri benar-benar ada, ya?"Harusnya jawabanmu lebih meyakinkan.For SakuAtsuAngstWeek2021, Day 3, Tier 2: Roses
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: SakuAtsuAngstWeek





	Un(thorny) Rose

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih, ibuk, yang udah nyuruh nyiramin bunga kemarin sore.

**-**

_“Mawar tak berduri? Mana ada hal semacam itu?”_

_“Katakan saja kau takut jarimu tergores dan berdarah.”_

_“Kau juga. Katakan saja kau tak mau aku tersakiti. Iya, ‘kan?”_

_“Memang itulah alasanku. Untuk tak menyakitimu dengan cara apapun.”_

_-_

_“Untuk tak menyakitimu dengan cara apapun.”_

_Itulah ujaranmu, berpuluh purnama yang lalu._

_Mawar darimu masih ada, ia bernapas, ia melihat, ia mendengar, ia bertumbuh._

_Tapi, sepertinya ia mulai membenciku._

_Karena saat kucoba menggapainya, ia menangkisku dengan durinya._

_Dengan sekejap, cairan yang senada dengan mahkotanya menitik dari telunjukku._

_“Mawar tak berduri? Mana ada hal semacam itu?”_

_-_

“Omi- _kun_ ,” panggilku, seraya mencoba meyakinkan kebenaran penglihatanku pada objek yang ada di hadapan. “Kau tahu ini adalah hal terakhir kesekian yang kuperlukan, ‘kan?”

“Itu benda yang kau perlukan sekarang,” sahutnya dari kamar mandi, sedang membersihkan diri. “Aku tidak habis pikir denganmu,” suaranya mulai terdengar lebih jelas. “Menyewa apartemen sempit, lembab, minim cahaya matahari, padahal kau punya _treadmill_ dan _pull up bar,_ dan kau sepertinya melupakan betapa banyaknya keringatmu bahkan hanya dengan latihan ringan, dan kau memilih tempat ini?”

Si pemilik helai hitam berdiri di sampingku dengan atribut kebersihan yang sudah terpasang lengkap; masker putih, sepasang sarung tangan karet, celemek kebersihan berwarna kuning. Kedua iris jelaga menyipit menatapku, diikuti oleh alis yang berkerut di bawah dua tahi lalat yang ada di sisi kanan wajah.

“Kau bocah tengik menjijikan! Hanya dengan melihatmu saja sudah terbayangkan betapa apaknya tempat ini.”

Begitulah dirinya. Tak pernah segan mendeklarasikan perang pada bakteri, jamur, virus, dan pembawanya.

Begitulah Sakusa Kiyoomi.

“Santai saja, Omi- _kun_. Semalam aku menginap di tempat ‘Sumu, baru sempat pindahan pagi ini. Lagipula, belum ada semalam kau di sini, dan sudah memberi penilaian sejauh itu?” sahutku. “Daripada menghakimi pilihanku, kenapa kau tidak memberi penilaian pada barang bawaanmu ini, hah? Lihat semua tumpukan ini! Sebuket mawar? Kau mau mengajakku kencan di tengah antah-berantah ini??”

Kerutan di keningnya bertambah. “Mana kutahu! Kau tidak mengatakan apapun. Pesan tidak dibalas. Telepon tidak diangkat. Terakhir kau menginfokan padaku akan melakukannya kemarin.”

“Rencananya berubah! Truk pengangkutnya harus diservis kemarin, jadi tidak bisa.”

“Dan kau menyalahkanku?!”

“Siapa bilang aku menyalahkanmu?!”

“Karena kau menghakimiku sudah membawakan sebuket mawar sebagai pengharum ruangan daripada membawakan pengharum sesungguhnya?”

“Aku menghakimimu atas itu, tapi aku tidak menyalahkanmu!”

Ah, selalu saja begini.

Kami berargumen, berdebat, tak ada yang mau kalah.

“Aku minta maaf,” masker yang terpasang seolah menelan suaranya, tapi indera pendengaranku dapat menangkapnya cukup jelas. “Aku sempat terpikir membawakan makanan, tapi pasti butuh waktu lebih banyak, dan aku tadi hampir terlambat, jadi..”

“Aku juga minta maaf,” kataku sebelum Kiyoomi menyelesaikan kalimatnya. “Terima kasih, ya. Aku baru menyadarinya jika mawar bawaanmu memberikan lebih banyak warna pada ruangan ini.”

Kiyoomi mendengus, menutupi semburat kemerahan di pipi dengan memalingkan wajah dan berjalan pada kotak berisi alat-alat kebersihan. “Apanya yang lebih banyak warna? Jelas-jelas itu hanya mawar merah.”

Baginya, mawar merah adalah mawar merah.

Bagiku, entahlah. Terlalu cepat untuk memaknai benda yang masih merupakan benda asing ini.

Kemudian, yang terdengar hanyalah bebunyian yang ditimbulkan dari kegiatan bersih-bersih kami.

Selalu begitu.

Kami berargumen, berdebat, tak akan berhenti sampai salah satu atau keduanya mau kalah.

Semua itu terjadi dengan sendirinya. Diawali dengan alami, diakhiri dengan alami pula. Tak ada paksaan, tak ada perasaan menekan. Kami hanya berdebat. Itulah hobi kami, entah sejak kapan.

Yang jelas, semenjak semua yang ada di antara kami terasa mengalir bak aliran air sungai, bagai angin pagi yang menelusup lewat ventilasi kamar, layaknya seberkas cahaya mentari yang masuk melalui celah jendela.

Semuanya terjadi seakan memang ini semua yang harus terjadi.

Dan memang begitu adanya.

“Atsumu.”

Ia memanggilku ketika aku sibuk menata kamar, memasukkan berlembar-lembar atasan dan bawahan ke dalam lemari.

“Ya?” sahutku tanpa menghentikan aktivitasku.

“Kau punya wadah kosong?”

“Huh?”

Karena tak mengerti maksud pertanyaannya, kulangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar. Mendapatinya berdiri di samping meja _pantry_ tempatku meletakkan buket mawar, yang kembali berada dalam pegangannya.

“Nanti bunganya layu,” ujarnya.

“Ah! Benar juga. Sebentar.”

Kumasuki kembali kamarku, mungkin menemukan sesuatu yang bisa menampung air dam menjadi tempat bersandar untuk kembang itu. Namun, begitu melihat lima kardus masih tertutup rapat, kuurungkan niat. Sebagai gantinya, kupakai botol air mineral yang baru kuminum sepertiga isinya.

“Wadah macam apa itu?”

Sudah kuduga itulah reaksi yang akan dikeluarkan Kiyoomi. Kuabaikan si pemilik surai jelaga dan mengambil buket mawar dari tangannya.

“Kalau lambat, nanti kau marah lagi,” sahutku asal.

Dapat kudengar Kiyoomi menggeram, lalu berkata. “Itu mawar tanpa duri―”

“EH?! Yang benar― OUCH!”

“―tapi hanya di bagian tengahnya..”

_Kurang ajar_.

“OMI-OMI, APA FUNGSINYA KAU MEMBERITAHUKAN INFO ITU DIDETIK TERAKHIR?!”

Setitik cairan merah menitik dari telunjukku.

Ah, bodohnya. Harusnya tidak semudah itu aku terjebak perkataannya yang tak bernada tadi.

Yang lebih mengesalkannya lagi, ia tertawa melihatku meratapi jariku yang berdarah. “Sengaja.”

_Sakusa Kiyoomi, sialan!_

Rupanya duri tadi menancap cukup dalam pada jariku, membuatnya masih mengeluarkan darah disertai sedikit rasa perih. Hal itu membuatku malas menanggapi Kiyoomi. Jadi, kuabaikan dirinya yang masih tertawa kecil penuh kepuasan, mengarahkan diri pada wastafel tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

Sampai jari telunjuk berdarah yang kujaga betul-betul mampir ke dalam sesuatu yang basah dan kenyal. Pergerakkan itu sekaligus menghentikan tubuhku yang otomatis tertarik pada si pelaku.

_Sakusa Kiyoomi bocah tengik sialan._

“O-omi- _kun_?”

Aku benci mendengar suaraku yang terputus begitu. Juga wajah dan sekujur tubuh yang tiba-tiba memanas, dan otak yang terhambat kerjanya.

_Bagian mananya yang membuatmu berpikir menghisap jariku seperti itu akan menyembuhkan lukanya?_

“T-tidak perlu b-begitu, Omi- _kun_..”

Ah, tidak suka. Seakan aku mengakui jika aku luluh atas perbuatannya. Tidak begini caranya. Setidaknya, tidak semudah ini.

Sepertinya aku sempat lupa caranya menghirup udara yang baik dan benar, karena saat akhirnya jemariku terlepas dari liang mulutnya, perasaan lapang segera menyergap paru-paru.

“Nah, dengan begitu, pendarahannya lebih cepat berhenti,” ucapnya, seolah sudah sangat terbiasa.

Padahal, _hei, siapa, sih, yang lebih higienis di sini?_

“Cuci dengan air mengalir,” titahnya, dan tak perlu satu detik untukku menuruti perintahnya.

“Terima kasih,” gumamku dari wastafel, sementara Kiyoomi kembali pada kegiatan bersih-bersihnya.

“Mawar tanpa duri benar-benar ada, ya?” tanyaku saat meletekkan beberapa tangkai mawar ke dalam botol mineral. Sempat muncul sebersit kekhawatiran benda itu tidak muat menampung, dan setelah merapikan beberapa sisi, botol itu kini tampak sempurna.

“Itu hanya hasil modifikasi genetik,” jawab Kiyoomi dari sisi lain ruangan.

“Begitukah?” kuamati perbedaan mawar berduri dan tidak. Sesuai kata Kiyoomi, mawar tak berduri hanya ada satu tangkai dikelilingi mawar berduri lainnya. Tak terlihat perbedaannya jika dilihat sekilas. “Tapi, kalau durinya hilang, apa masih bisa disebut mawar?”

“Tentu saja masih. Sifat alami mawar masih ada, yang hilang hanya duri-durinya. Itu agar orang-orang sepertimu tidak perlu khawatir terluka oleh durinya saat memegang atau memetiknya,” terang Kiyoomi.

“Apa maksudmu dengan ‘orang-orang sepertiku’, hah?!” sungutku sebelum menaruh botol berisi mawar di atas meja baca di belakang jendela ruang tengah, langsung mengenainya dengan sinar hangat mentari pagi.

“Kasihan juga, ya?” kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku.

“Huh?”

“Mereka dipaksa untuk berubah demi kenyamanan orang lain yang jelas-jelas merusak mereka,” dapat kudengar suara langkah mendekat. “Maksudku, jika konteksnya manusia, memangnya ada manusia yang mau berubah sebanyak itu untuk orang lain, meskipun orang itu menyakitinya?”

Detik berikutnya, Kiyoomi sudah berdiri di sebelahku. Kepala ikut menunduk, atensi tertuju pada bunga di dalam botol.

“Benar juga, ya,” ia merespon. “Tapi, satu dari sekian orang, pasti ada manusia yang begitu.”

“Hmm,” rasa aneh mengenai pemikiran yang tiba-tiba datang ini begitu menggelitik, dan aku tak bisa menghentikannya. “Kenapa?”

“Apanya?”

“Kenapa seseorang mau menjadi orang lain hanya untuk orang lain yang belum tentu memberinya kebaikan?”

Seketika, pekerjaan beres-beres dan bersih-bersih terlupakan.

“Mungkin, supaya orang itu tidak meninggalkannya?” jawab Kiyoomi, ragu-ragu.

Aku bukannya tidak setuju. Apa yang dikatakan Kiyoomi tidak salah. Namun, tetap saja terdengar mengganjal.

“Aneh, ya, manusia?” sebelah tanganku terangkat, mengelus kelopak mawar yang merekah. “Katanya, ‘cintai dirimu sendiri’, ‘jangan rubah dirimu hanya karena dorongan orang lain yang tak pasti’, tapi juga dengan mudahnya bertaruh apapun, melakukan apapun, demi orang itu.”

Bumi berputar, mengarahkan satu sisinya agar lebih terlihat oleh matahari, mentransfer sengatan yang lebih hangat dari sebelumnya. Angin menghembuskan gumpalan awan putih, memisahkan mereka menjadi kelompok-kelompok kecil, memberikan cahaya lebih banyak ruang untuk mendarat di permukaan.

Tawa kecilku tak bisa kutahan tatkala kelopak-kelopak mawar menari berkat kombinasi sempurna antara sinar mentari dan angin pagi.

_Cantik._

“Bagaimana denganmu, Atsumu?”

Aku terlalu hanyut pada pemandangan kecil di hadapanku, sampai tak menyadari keberadaan Kiyoomi, yang sedang menatapku saat aku menoleh padanya. Masker sudah dilepas, begitu pula sarung tangan karet dan celemeknya.

“A-apa?”

“Apa kau termasuk orang aneh itu?”

“Huh?”

“Manusia aneh yang kau sebut tadi. Yang bersedia berubah begitu saja demi orang lain, meskipun tersakiti. Apa kau termasuk salah satu dari mereka?”

_Pertanyaan macam apa itu?_ Reverse psychology?

“E-eh.. Kalau begitu konteksnya..”

“Mungkin sebaiknya jangan,” potongnya. “Kau sudah cukup aneh―”

“Omi- _kun_ , kau merusak suasana!”

“―sudah cukup aneh dalam artian aku tidak akan menyakitimu.”

Tadinya, omelanku sudah diujung lidah, dan langsung kutelan bulat-bulat semua kata yang sudah terpikirkan.

“Akupun sepemikiran denganmu, tak habis tanya mengapa ada orang yang bersedia berbuat sejauh―seaneh itu?”

Kini ganti fokusnya yang terarah pada si kembang merah.

“Karena aku merasa cukup dengan takaran keanehanmu yang sekarang, jadi kupikir, tak ada alasan untuk menyakitimu, untuk merubahmu menjadi dirimu sesuai keinginanku― T-tapi, bukan berarti aku mengekangmu! Kau bisa berbuat sesukamu, selama itu baik dan tidak merugikan orang lain― _Ugh,_ kau paham maksudku, ‘kan?”

Bohong kalau kukatakan aku tak terhibur atas tingkah gagapnya itu. Sebab kutahu manusia di sampingku ini paling tak bisa menahan malu, hanya tawa kecil yang kukeluarkan, seraya merengkuh tangannya ke dalam genggamanku.

“Yup. Manusia-yang-cukup-aneh ini paham dengan perkataanmu-yang-juga-aneh.”

Tak ada masker berarti aku bisa melihat parasnya seutuhnya. Tak ada lagi yang menghalangiku melihat rona kemerahan yang samar nampak di pipi, dan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut oleh rasa sebal.

“Kau tahu kenapa aku memberimu mawar tanpa duri yang dikelilingi mawar berduri?”

Pertanyaan abstrak itu membuatku kembali menunduk pada sang mawar, menggeleng. “Kenapa?”

“Yang ada di benakku saat melewati toko bunga itu hanyalah ‘mawar itu terlihat cantik’, dan tak berpikir dua kali sampai memutuskan untuk membelinya. _Florist_ -nya menawarkan mawar tanpa duri itu. Karena tak nyaman jika menolak, kuiiyakan membeli satu tangkai. Toh, kedua jenisnya tampak sama. Aku juga tidak meminta rangkaian khusus. Tapi, saat di perjalanan tadi, kuamati buket mawar itu dan menyadari sesuatu.

“Ibaratkan buket ini sebagai aku. Layaknya manusia pada umumnya, aku pasti dan akan sering berbuat salah, yang mana akan membekas padamu dalam cara yang menyakitkan atau tidak. Seperti yang baru saja dilakukan salah satu mawar berduri tadi, misalnya.

“Tapi, pada intinya, bagian dariku yang tak berduri―mawar tak berduri itu, tercipta untuk tak melukai. Begitu pula aku. Atau setidaknya, itulah yang aku coba.”

Aku tak berkedip ketika vokal pembawa susunan kalimat itu masuk ke telingaku, memandang profil samping Kiyoomi yang kini balas menggenggam erat tanganku.

“Mungkin kita akan sering berdebat, sering adu mulut, mengenai hal terpenting sampai hal tidak penting sekalipun. Dan dalam setiap saat itu, mungkin aku akan menyakitimu, terjadi diluar kesadaranku atau tidak, hal itu pasti terjadi. Tapi, satu hal yang pasti juga―”

Sekarang kedua iris jelaga balas menatapku. Tak ada tatapan menusuk, apalagi dingin. Yang ada hanya kenyamanan yang begitu mengadiksi.

“―aku tak akan menyakitimu.”

_Kalau sudah begini, bagaimana aku tidak jatuh lebih dalam?_

Dalam sekali tarikan, kubawa tubuhnya padaku, mendekapnya erat, menyembunyikan wajah di ceruk lehernya, merasakan keberadaannya yang begitu nyata.

“Kau― kau sengaja mengatakan itu untuk membuatku menangis, ya?! Kau tahu emosiku sangat labil dipagi hari, jadi kau mau mempermainkanku dengan cara ini, ‘kan?!”

Kiyoomi membalas dekapanku sama eratnya, tawanya yang menyegarkan terdengar langsung di telingaku. Begitupula hembusan napasnya yang hangat.

“Terserah apa katamu, Atsumu.”

Lama kami dalam posisi itu. Benar-benar mengesampingkan hal-hal yang harusnya kami selesaikan.

Karena hari semakin terik, kami putuskan untuk beristirahat sebelum melanjutkan kembali. Duduk menengahi meja baca tempat sang mawar berada sembari menikmati dinginnya minuman soda kaleng yang kubawakan.

“Oh, iya, aku teringat sesuatu,” ujar Kiyoomi, memecah keheningan.

“Apa?”

“Kata _florist_ -nya tadi, jangan gabungkan mawar berduri dengan yang tak berduri.”

“Eh? Kenapa?”

“Ia khawatir modifikasinya belum sempurna, dan rentan terhadap perubahan lingkungan sekitarnya,” jelas Kiyoomi. “Umur mawar tak berduri jauh lebih panjang daripada yang berduri. Jika ditaruh di tempat yang sama, mungkin saja mawar tak berduri jadi lebih rapuh dan sensitif.”

“Hm, begitukah?” sahutku. “Tapi, menurutku, mereka terlihat lebih cantik bersama, bukan? Kalau hanya satu yang dipisahkan, ia akan kesepian.”

Kupikir, Kiyoomi tidak setuju dengan hal itu. Dia lelaki yang penuh dan patuh pada prinsip. Tak akan mengejutkanku jika ia menggeleng dengan raut wajah masam.

Nyatanya, dia mengangguk mengiyakan. “Benar juga. Sekalian saja kita bereksperimen. Lihat seberapa lama mawar tak berduri bertahan sementara teman-temannya rontok lebih dahulu.”

Akupun tak kuasa menyetujui.

_Berbuat seenaknya pada makhluk Tuhan lainnya._

_Manusia memang aneh._

* * *

Mawar-mawar itu bukanlah benda asing lagi.

Sementara bagi Kiyoomi, mawar adalah mawar.

Karena itu, saat aku menjerit sedih tatkala satu mawar kehilangan seluruh mahkota merahnya, ia hanya berujar, “Namanya juga mawar.”

Kuratapi mahkotanya yang berhambur di meja, mengumpulkannya dan menebarkannya di atas tanah pada pot lili paris yang diletakkan di atas meja _pantry_. Mengabaikan Kiyoomi yang mengomel, menyuruhku untuk melepas jaket keemasan yang masih membungkus tubuh dan membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu.

Dari tujuh tangkai mawar berduri, sekarang hanya tersisa dua.

Meskipun wadah penampungnya sudah berganti, bukan lagi botol plastik, melainkan vas kaca tinggi, tetap saja mereka berjatuhan. Meskipun airnya sudah kuganti setiap hari, tetap saja mereka berguguran.

Terkecuali satu tangkai, yang selalu menjadi penengah, si merah tanpa duri.

Diantara tiga yang tersisa, ialah yang tampak paling menonjol. Mahkotanya tak berkerut, tak menguning, tak rapuh. Sedangkan dua lainnya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai aku harus menebarkannya di atas pot lili paris lagi.

Karena bagiku, mawar-mawar ini bukanlah benda asing lagi. Mereka adalah teman, saksi, sekaligus kunci.

Sesuatu yang menemaniku saat berolahraga sendirian di apartemen.

Sesuatu yang menjadi saksi perdebatan dan pergumulan yang nyaris tiada akhir antara aku dan Kiyoomi.

Sebuah kunci yang merekatkan kami.

“Dari tadi aku mandi dan kau hanya melamun meratapi mawar itu?!”

_Geh!_ Sebegitu terlenanya aku sampai lupa pada Kiyoomi yang memutuskan untuk menemaniku malam ini.

“Cepat mandi atau aku pulang dengan tunanya!”

Tanpa menatapnya, kugerakkan kakiku menjauhi aura gelap yang tiba-tiba saja menguasai apartemen.

* * *

Saat mawar di dalam vas tersisa dua; menyisakan satu yang berduri dan satu yang tidak, saat itulah berbagai pemikiran menyerbu benakku.

Aku hanya terdiam saat sebagian mahkota sang mawar yang kali ini rontok bergerak lembut tertiup angin, beberapa di antaranya jatuh di lantai. Alih-alih mengumpulkannya dan menaruhnya di atas pot lili paris, kali ini, kubiarkan mereka bertebaran bebas. Sebagian ada yang segera keluar lewat jendela yang terbuka, sebagian berputar-putar di dalam ruangan.

Ponsel yang bergetar tanda sebuah pesan masuk menyita perhatianku. Dari Kiyoomi. Katanya akan datang malam ini, ada film yang direkomendasikannya dan ingin mereka menonton bersama.

Kutinggalkan pesan itu begitu saja. Tak berniat membalas, seperti yang dulu-dulu kuperbuat tanpa pikir panjang.

_Lagipula, siapa, sih, dia?_

Ya, aku tahu, dia Sakusa Kiyoomi. Tapi, selebih itu, sebenarnya, _siapa dia bagiku?_

Atau lebih tepatnya, yang menggema dalam relung otakku saat ini, _siapa aku baginya?_

Untuk kali pertamanya, aku tak merasakan gairah besar untuk membersihkan diri sebelum kedatangannya. Apartemen yang gelappun, entah bagaimana, terasa nyaman. Lampu-lampu baru kunyalakan saat ketukan pintu terdengar, dan berdirilah sosok berhelai hitam ikal itu di baliknya.

Kemudian, semuanya kembali seperti biasa.

Melihatnya membawa CD film rekomendasinya, serta sepaket ayam goreng dari restoran kesukaanku, mengurangi gema pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sedari tadi menghantui.

_Anehnya._

Dan kami menonton, makan, berbincang. Seperti biasa.

Aku bersandar pada pundaknya, ia diam saja. Rasa kenyang membuatku mengantuk, tapi getaran pada tempatku bersandar selalu membuatku terjaga.

“Omi- _kun_.”

Kiyoomi bergumam sebagai respon.

“Kau tidak akan menyakitiku, ‘kan?”

Tadinya, hanya dadanya yang naik turun, pertanda ia masih bernapas. Kali ini, ia menunduk, mungkin mencoba menemukan penjelasan atas pertanyaan anehku lewat raut wajah. Tapi aku malas menggerakkan tubuhku.

“Atas dasar apa aku menyakiti sahabatku sendiri?”

Kiyoomi balik bertanya, lalu mengembalikan fokus pada layar datar di depan kami, seraya merangkul pundakku.

“Apa terjadi sesuatu?”

_Ya, sesuatu terjadi, Kiyoomi._

“Tidak. Aku hanya kepikiran,” kekehku, merapatkan tubuhku pada tubuhnya.

“Jangan sungkan, Atsumu,” katanya, mengelus lenganku. “Kau selalu bisa bercerita padaku.”

“Ya,” jawabku. “Aku tahu.”

Filmnya sudah mencapai klimaks konfliknya, tapi pikiranku menenggelamkanku pada sisi tergelap diriku sendiri.

Sekilas, sudut mataku menangkap sepasang mawar di atas meja. Merahnya sedikit tersamarkan oleh latar gelap langit yang ada di belakangnya, tapi sinar pucat rembulan yang menembus jendelaku memberikan takaran cahaya yang sempurna bagi mahkota merah yang masih berdiri kokoh.

Sementara mahkota lainnya tampak kisut. Cahaya bulan tak memberi nilai tambahan apapun selain sebagai cahaya itu sendiri. Lain halnya dengan angin malam yang berdesir. Ia menyambutnya dengan suka cita, dan dengan senang hati membebaskan diri. Satu per satu berguguran. Satu per satu berterbangan.

* * *

Satu pertanyaan terjawab, pertanyaan lain muncul.

Ialah tatkala aku melihatnya berbincang dengan pirang berkacamata di pinggir lapangan. Ia membawakan sebuah botol minuman― _infused water_ , yang kau sambut dengan baik. Setelahnya, ia beranjak ke deretan bangku penonton.

Belakangan ini aku memang sering melihatnya mampir.

Tadinya, kupikir mantan _middle blocker_ Karasuno itu hanya ingin mengunjungi Hinata. Sebagai teman satu angkatan dan satu tim, tak aneh melihat ikatan yang ada di antara keduanya.

Dan saat melihatnya bercakap akrab dengan Bokuto, juga Kuroo Tetsurou saat lelaki dari Divisi Promosi Asosiasi Voli Jepang itu berkunjung, dugaanku hanya mereka tak lebih dari teman lama yang masih membangun koneksi.

Mungkin dugaan-dugaan itu ada benarnya.

Satu hal yang terlewat dari pengamatanku adalah kehadirannya selalu disambut Kiyoomi. Tanpa kata-kata, saat jeda istirahat, jika si pirang itu datang, Kiyoomi tak menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan kami.

Mereka duduk di sisi lain lapangan. Hanya berdua.

Tak ada satupun dari kami yang berani mengusik.

Kecuali Hinata yang melontarkan ledekan menggoda, atau Bokuto yang bersiul keras-keras dan baru berhenti saat tatapan tajam salah satu atau keduanya menusuknya dari kejauhan.

Tak ada hal yang melintas di benakku selain setangkai bunga mawar yang tersisa.

Masih menjadi teman, saksi, dan kunci yang setia.

Setidaknya bagiku.

_Mawar tanpa duri._

Berpuluh purnama terlewati sudah.

_Sifat alami mawar masih ada._

Katanya, berpuluh purnama yang lalu.

_Kalau begitu, mungkinkah sekarang durinya tumbuh kembali?_

* * *

Mawar tak berduri masih ada. Ia bertumbuh, tetap sedap dipandang mata, terlepas dari air di dalam vas yang tak pernah kuganti lagi.

Tak terkira betapa mengamuknya Kiyoomi saat melihat pemandangan ini. Lumut hijau yang menempel di dinding dalam vas, membuat airnya ikut berganti warna senada dengannya, juga kehidupan beberapa jentik yang melayang ke sana kemari.

Mahkotanya masih segar merekah. Benar katanya, umur mawar ini jauh lebih panjang daripada teman-temannya yang kini sudah tak berbentuk.

Hal itu tak lagi penting.

Setelah sekian lama, baru kusadari jika keindahan yang tersaji selama ini hanyalah kepalsuan. Hasil modifikasi manusia. Meskipun sisi alaminya masih tersisa, bagaimanapun, di mataku, apa yang terlihat di depanku sekarang tampak tidak alami sama sekali.

Kecantikan yang menjemukkan.

Dan otakku tak memberikan perintah lain selain untuk membuangnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, tanganku menurut.

Air di dalam vas kelewat pekat hijaunya, sampai pandanganku pada tangkai panjangnya terhalangi. Saat kusentuh benda itu, kurasakan sesuatu menusuk jemariku.

Tapi, lebih dari itu, aku tak pernah merasakan jarak antara apartemenku dan apartemen seberang sedekat ini. Aku tak pernah mengira pemandangan kamar yang sejajar dengan kamarku bisa jadi sejelas ini.

Jika bukan karena kau, Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Kau yang mempersilakan sosok bertubuh tinggi dengan mantel krem yang membungkus tubuhnya, lalu membantunya melepaskan bahan bermaterial kain itu untuk memperlihatkan _jersey_ hijau mencolok, dengan tulisan ‘FROGS’ dan angka ‘17’ di bagian depannya.

Kau yang menawarkan diri membawakan tasnya, yang ditolaknya dengan halus dan kau hanya tersenyum.

Kau yang memberikannya segelas air saat si pirang terduduk lesu di kursi santaimu, senyummu lebih lebar mendengar ucapannya yang tak bisa kudengar.

Jika bukan karena kau, Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Mungkin aku akan menetap.

Mungkin aku tak harus memasukkan kembali barang-barangku ke dalam kotak hanya untuk menghamburkannya lagi di tempat baru.

Mungkin Osamu tak akan berteriak padaku, “OY! ‘Tsumu, tanganmu berdarah!”

_Tentu saja._

Perihnya bisa kurasakan. Cairan merah pekat yang mengotori lantaipun bisa kulihat tanpa harus menunduk.

_Aku hanya sedang membuktikan sesuatu._

Jika bukan karena kau, Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Mungkin mawar tak berduri akan selamanya jadi mawar tak berduri.

Namun, nyatanya, _bahkan setangkai mawarpun tak selamanya bersedia berubah menjadi sesuatu yang sejatinya bukan dia._

_Jika mawar saja begini, apalagi kita yang merupakan manusia aneh, iya, ‘kan, Omi-_ kun?

“Mawar tanpa duri benar-benar ada, ya?” tanyaku saat itu.

“Itu hanya hasil modifikasi genetik,” jawabnya saat itu.

Saat itu, aku tidak bisa menilai kebenaran di baliknya.

Sekarang, aku berani mengatakan bahwa jawabanmu salah, Omi- _kun._

“Mawar tanpa duri benar-benar ada, ya?” tanyaku saat itu.

Harusnya begini jawabmu, “Ada, tapi tidak selamanya begitu.”

Dengan begitu, aku tak harus jatuh terlalu dalam.

Dengan begitu, darahku tak akan terbuang sia-sia.

_“Mawar tak berduri? Mana ada hal semacam itu?”_

**Author's Note:**

> nah, sebenarnya aku ngga tau mawar tanpa duri hasil modifikasi itu benar-benar ada atau tidak. rasa pernah denger sih, tapi mungkin ingatanku tentang itu yang salah. semua yang tertulis dific ini murni hasil pemikiranku sendiri, tidak berdasarkan data ilmiah yang sesungguhnya, karena murni digunakan untuk kepentingan fic ini sendiri, jadi mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahpahaman dan sebagainya.
> 
> ini juga fic SakuAtsu pertama banget. pas liat ada event ini, nggatau kenapa pengen join aja :D
> 
> is it weird? cheesy? susah dimengertikah? pls tell me what you think abt this. comments and kudos are highly appreciated. thankiess for coming! ^^


End file.
